IN THE WAKE OF DEATH
by KARENVFORCE
Summary: Buffy and Angel are sharing dreams, that may lead to the end of the world,can they both survive and find their way back to eachother?


Title: In The Wake Of Death  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but wish I did! That lucky Joss!  
  
Summary: Buffy and Angel are sharing prophetic dreams that may lead to the end of civilization.  
  
Time: Season 4, Angel left, but there is no Riley or stupid initiative.  
  
This is my first fanfic, so be kind, please review! That way I know if I should continue!  
  
  
  
Buffy took a step closer to the window. It was completely dark outside. No street lights, no lights shining from the houses. She walked over to the door and stepped out in the porch. There was nothing, only complete silence. "What's going on?" she said to herself. All of a sudden a crashing roar came from the sky. She threw her hands over her ears to cover the enormous sound. The earth beneath her began to shake. She shakily stood up and looked to towards the sky. The sky was on fire, flames so thick, hot and lighting the darkness that surrounded her. The flames seemed to be falling from the sky, just as it was about to reach her….  
  
Beep ….Beep…Beep….  
  
Buffy jumped up in her bed. She looked at the clock and reached over to turn off the alarm.  
  
Buffy-Wow. I can't believe it was just a dream.  
  
Dreams like these mean trouble. They always do. She quickly showered and got ready to meet Giles at the Magic Box. She ran down the street and walked in the store.  
  
Buff-Giles, I…  
  
She stopped her train of thought when she saw who was talking to Giles. Giles and his guest turned around to face her.  
  
Giles-Buffy, perfect timing.  
  
Buffy however didn't hear a word he said. She took a step closer to the person that was next to him.  
  
Buffy-Angel, what are you doing here?  
  
He stood very nervously, hands in his pockets.  
  
Angel-Buffy, hi, I uh… needed to talk to Giles about a dream I had.  
  
Bufffy- What type of dream? I had a dream last night too.  
  
Giles- Angel's dream was rather vague, he dreamt of the sky on fire.  
  
He saw the strange look on her face and new something was wrong.  
  
Giles-Buffy, what is it?  
  
Buffy-I had the same dream last night .Everything was dark, no lights, no people, no sound. I can't remember the last time I felt afraid.  
  
Angel-I know the feeling. That's why I came to talk to Giles.  
  
Buffy-Well I guess we can call the gang to do some research.  
  
Giles-Yes, that sounds like a plan. Buffy call Willow and Xander. Angel come with me and we can start looking through all the texts.  
  
Buffy-Why don't you bring the books to my house. I'll call everyone over there. Mom's gone for the week.  
  
Giles-Alright we'll meet you there in about an hour.  
  
She nodded her head and started to say something to Angel, then stopped herself.  
  
She ran home and called everyone over and told them about Angel being there to help. Willow was the first to arrive and walked in the kitchen. Buffy was sitting at the table drinking a soda pop, obviously in deep thought.  
  
Willow-Wow, that bad?  
  
Buffy-Huh? Oh, hey Will, what?  
  
W-Well your wearing Ms. Long Face right now. So this must be some big bad evil right?  
  
Buffy-It's Angel.  
  
Willow-Oh no, Angel is the big bad evil?  
  
Buffy-No, thank god. Well yeah, he is the big bad evil, at least to my heart.  
  
Willow-Oh, now I get it. He's just here to help.  
  
Buffy- He had the same dream I had last night.  
  
Willow- You always said that the two of you had a strong connection. Maybe it's a good thing that he's here.  
  
Buffy-I know. It's just so hard seeing him. I haven't seen him in months and the next thing I know he's here in Sunnydale and…  
  
She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway  
  
Buffy-…in my house.  
  
Willow looked up, shocked to see him standing there.  
  
Willow-Angel, hi, how are you?  
  
He took his eyes off Buffy for a moment to say hello to Willow.  
  
Angel-Hey Willow. If I'm interrupting something, I can come back when Giles arrives.  
  
Buffy-No! she said a little to loudly. I mean no. Don't worry about it. I just wasn't expecting to see you .  
  
Angel-I know, I should have called. There wasn't anytime though. I'm sorry.  
  
She nodded her head. Just as she was about to say something, her door opened with Giles and Xander  
  
Xander- Hey guys, deadboy.  
  
Angel-Xander.  
  
Xander- So what's going on? You guys are having the same dreams?  
  
Angel-Pretty much.  
  
Giles-Buffy, I was looking through my texts, and came across an ancient prophecy called Gelnar.  
  
They all took a seat in the living room, to hear what he was talking about.  
  
Buffy-So what does it mean?  
  
Giles-Well, it's still pretty unclear, we need more time to research it…  
  
Buffy-And? Come on Giles, spit it out!  
  
Giles-If it can't be stopped, it shall bring forth the end of the world.  
  
Xander-Don't you just hate those types of prophecies.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
Xander-What'd I say?  
  
Willow-Any ways, there has to be some way to stop it. Do you have any idea when this might happen?  
  
Giles-I would say probably Thursday night.  
  
Angel-Why do you think that?  
  
Giles-Well, there is a solar eclipse. Most prophecies in the past had a lot to do with astrology.  
  
Buffy-That means we have two days to save the world.  
  
Xander-Guess that means it's time to go get the donuts. I'll be back.  
  
He grabbed his keys and left. They each grabbed a book and had a seat. A couple of hours later, Buffy sat her book down to stretch. Angel looked up from his book and looked at her. She was so beautiful. In the months that he had been gone, he could tell that she had definitely grown up. She seemed more sure of herself, more confident. Her hair had grown longer, she had more of a tan. She was glowing with light and beauty. The more he stared at her, he also felt sadness. Her sadness, which he knew was caused by him. She glanced up at him, locking their eyes. He quickly looked away and returned to his book. They continued to make eye contact for the next hour until Giles interrupted the silence.  
  
Giles-I believe I found some useful information.  
  
Willow-What is it?  
  
Giles-Well the Gelnar Prophecy means "death shall bring forth life"  
  
Buffy-That doesn't sound too good. Unless it's the death of some big bad evil thing.  
  
Giles-Here's where it really gets interesting.  
  
He looked back at the book and began to read a passage from it.  
  
Giles-On the night of the eclipse, fire shall fall from the sky, bringing forth the end of all civilizations. A slayer and half demon will share their minds. When two become one, their great death and loss will make the world equal and balanced again.  
  
Buffy- You're saying that I'm going to die?  
  
Angel-No! Just tell me what I have to do to stop it.  
  
She ran up to him pleading him with her eyes.  
  
Buffy-Angel don't. There has to be another way.  
  
Angel-Buffy, I won't let you die.  
  
Buffy-And you think that I can just sit there and watch you die in my place?  
  
Angel-I'm already dead. You have your whole life ahead of you.  
  
Buffy-Don't you ever stop? You're always making decisions without me!  
  
Angel-Buffy be reasonable  
  
Buffy-I am being reasonable! You left me once, and I died that day. I can't watch you die again!  
  
He stood there watching her, she was literally shaking, with tears falling down her cheeks. Without thinking he caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, and wiped away a tear that was about to fall.  
  
Angel-Buffy…I…  
  
He wanted to grab her and hold her and never let her go. He wanted to wipe away her tears and never see her in pain again. Especially pain that was caused by him.  
  
Buffy-I…I can't do this right now.  
  
She ran out of the room and ran upstairs and locked the door.  
  
His heart broke when she ran from him. Now he knew how she felt when he walked out on her. He stood at the foot of the stairs, looking at the dark hallway just before him. Giles walked over and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Giles-Angel , I promise I will try my best to help the both of you.  
  
Angel-We can't let anything happen to her.  
  
Giles-If anything ever happened to you, she would never be able to deal with it. She wouldn't be able to function.  
  
Angel-I should go talk to her.  
  
Willow-Maybe I should go talk to her. After I know she's ok, I'll send you up.  
  
He nodded his head, and watched as Willow made her way up to Buffy.  
  
Willow walked up to the door and took a deep breath just before she knocked.  
  
Buffy-Go away.  
  
Willow-Buffy it's me.  
  
Buffy-Willow, I just need to be alone right now.  
  
Willow-Maybe it would help to talk about it.  
  
Buffy-What's there to talk about? I'm a slayer, Angel's a vampire. We are both doomed to be either dead, or unhappily ever after. Look , I'll be down stairs in a little bit.  
  
Willow-Ok.  
  
She went back down and looked at Angel. He knew their talk didn't help anything.  
  
Willow-She wants to be alone right now.  
  
Angel-I'm going to talk to her.  
  
He stood outside her door and listened for a moment. He could hear her crying. He opened the door and saw her lying on the bed. She looked up at him, and then turned away, embarrassed by her tears.  
  
Buffy-What do you want? This isn't exactly the best time.  
  
He was hurt by the harshness in her voice, but knew that he deserved it.  
  
Angel-I just want to see how you're doing.  
  
Buffy-Promise me.  
  
Angel-Promise you what?  
  
She walked over to him, staring into his dark chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Buffy-Promise me you won't sacrifice yourself for the prophecy.  
  
Angel-I can't make that promise. You know that.  
  
Buffy-How am I supposed to go on in my life, knowing that the only important thing in it was ripped away from me?  
  
He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close to him.  
  
Angel-How am I supposed to live forever knowing that the only person I ever loved in two hundred and fifty years, died trying to save me?  
  
Buffy-Loved?  
  
Angel-Love.  
  
He tilted her chin up with his hand and slowly leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation, longing for months for just this one moment. He could feel her warm breath tickle his lips as he pulled her closer. Just as they were about to kiss, Xander barged in the room.  
  
Xander-Hey I uh…oh…  
  
They jumped apart from each other.  
  
Buffy-What is it Xander?  
  
Xander- I just wanted to tell you that Willow and I are going to get some food. We just wanted to know if you wanted anything?  
  
Buffy-Um… yeah, I'll be down in a second.  
  
Xander-No problem.  
  
She started to follow him, but Angel grabbed her arm.  
  
Angel-We'll find a way Buffy.  
  
She nodded her head and went downstairs. He followed down a minute later, just as Willow and Xander were getting ready to go for food. Giles looked out the window and saw it was already dark outside.  
  
Giles-Perhaps I should drive the two of you.  
  
Xander-Works for me.  
  
Giles-Buffy, we'll be back shortly.  
  
Buffy-Be careful guys.  
  
She closed the door and sat down on the sofa. She looked at Angel who was sitting on the other sofa. The awkward silence was driving her insane.  
  
Buffy-So, where are you staying while you're in town?  
  
Angel-There's a cave over by the bridge by Fourth St.  
  
Angel-A cave? I'm surprised you're not staying at the mansion.  
  
Angel-I sold it a few months ago.  
  
Buffy-You sold it? Why?  
  
Angel-Too many ghosts and bad memories.  
  
Buffy-Not all bad memories right?  
  
He smiled. He always thought she looked cute when she was insecure.  
  
Angel-There were good memories too.  
  
Buffy-You could stay here.  
  
Angel-What?  
  
Buffy-Well I mean, mom is gone for the week. So there's an extra bedroom.  
  
Angel-I don't think that's a good idea.  
  
She stood up to turn the tv on. She flipped the channel and walked over to where he was sitting.  
  
Buffy-Why not?  
  
He stood up and walked up to her.  
  
Angel-Because I wouldn't be able to control myself.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, and ran his fingers through her hair with his other hand.  
  
Angel-Just knowing that you'd be in the room right next to me, and not being able to touch you…  
  
She grabbed on to him and smashed her lips to his. Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She clung to him like a flower needs sunlight. Her fingers twined through his thick dark brown hair. His hands gently stroked her back massaging the tension in her muscles, making her melt in his arms. Just as she felt weak in the knees and felt her legs begin to buckle, he hoisted her in the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Buffy-Oh god…  
  
Her lips traced paths down his neck. She would recognize the taste of him, the smell and the feel of him always. He nibbled on her ear lobe, she was completely intoxicating. He wanted to loose himself in her and never wanted to be found. He loved her more than life itself. She was his reason for living. The only thing that made his two hundred and fifty years of existence mean anything. As he felt himself giving into his desire, he could also feel the demon within fighting for control. He had to stop this.  
  
Angel-Buffy…  
  
She leaned in to kiss him, his lips met hers, tongues meeting in a dueling passion. Then he pushed her back, and sat her down on the sofa.  
  
Angel-I'm sorry. We have to stop.  
  
Buffy-I know…wow.  
  
They were both breathing hard trying to regain their composure, not that Angel really needed the air.  
  
Angel-Well I guess that answers your question as to why I probably won't be staying here.  
  
Buffy-I think we can manage.  
  
Angel-That wasn't exactly managing.  
  
Buffy-No. It was a mistake.  
  
He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was hurt. She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to grab a drink. He ran after her, not wanting the conversation to end like that.  
  
Angel-Buffy wait, that's not what I meant.  
  
Buffy-Angel, don't.  
  
Angel-What do you want me to say? That it was great, wonderful, or that it made my head spin?  
  
Buffy-No!  
  
Angel-No? Well that's what it was to me! It's like that every time I'm around you! I love you, and it kills me to know that I can't loose myself in you. I want to make you mine in every way possible, but I can't. I want to love you, but if I do, I'll hurt you.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes, as she stood there numb. She looked into his eyes which were also filled with tears and grabbed a hold of him. He wrapped her in his arms and rested his chin on the crown of her head just content to hold her.  
  
Buffy-I love you.  
  
Angel-I love you too.  
  
He looked at the clock on the wall and knew the others would be back soon.  
  
Angel-Come on, let's go set the table and get ready to eat.  
  
She nodded her head and wiped her eyes. He was right, they all came back in minutes. They sat there and discussed more about the prophecy. Giles looked up from his book and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
Giles-I think I found some more information.  
  
Wllow-What is it?  
  
Giles-Well according to this book, on the eve of the eclipse, the spirit of death shall watch the slayer.  
  
Angel looked over at Buffy, who was watching Giles intently with a spooked look on her face.  
  
Giles-The spirit shall stalk for hours until it feels the right moment to capture her. The slayer will look into the forbidden eyes of death and collapse.  
  
Buffy-Does that mean I die?  
  
Angel-You're not going to die.  
  
He reached across the table and held her hand to show his support. She squeezed it tightly. He could tell she was scared.  
  
Giles-It goes into further detail, saying that you will be comatose. You will be stripped of your powers. Only then, will you be ready for the sacrificial ritual.  
  
Buffy-Well, I'm not being a part of anyone's sacrificial ritual.  
  
Angel-Giles, does it talk about the ritual? What happens?  
  
Giles-The slayer's blood shall bring forth Gelnar. Gelnar is the physical form of death. Then fire shall fall from the sky. The two shall fight a tremendous battle with the help of a half demon. If she dies, the world as now shall cease to exist.  
  
Willow-Gosh, this almost seems more like a movie.  
  
Xander-Maybe we should call James Cameron.  
  
Everyone looked at him and shook their heads.  
  
Xander-Sorry, I was just trying to lighten every one's mood.  
  
Angel-Giles, you said this was to happen on the eve of the eclipse. That's tomorrow night.  
  
Willow-Wow, so does that mean that death is watching you? I mean he could be watching you right now at this very moment.  
  
Buffy-Thanks Will.  
  
Angel-Buffy we're going to stop this. From this moment, she is not to be left alone. I suggest you guys go home, grab some clothes, food, supplies and weapons. I want you guys to stay here the next couple of nights.  
  
Buffy-Angel, maybe you're over reacting.  
  
Angel-Maybe I am, but it's better to be safe than sorry. If everyone is here, you won't have to worry about them.  
  
Buffy-What if they get hurt or killed?  
  
Xander-Well, then it's a chance we're going to have to take.  
  
She smiled and grabbed Willow and Xander in a hug.  
  
Buffy-Thanks guys.  
  
Willow-Think nothing of it. Besides what are friends for?  
  
Xander-Will, maybe we should get going. We need to go pack.  
  
Giles-I think I will go with you. I need to pick up some things as well. I'll drop you both off, then pick you up in an hour.  
  
Angel walked them to the door and then locked it. He made sure all the windows were locked and shut the blinds and curtains. He looked over at Buffy who was just sitting on the sofa. She looked to be a million miles away. She was curled up into a little ball picking at her fingernails. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, startling her.  
  
Angel-Sorry, I just wanted to see if you wanted some coffee.  
  
Buffy-No.  
  
Angel-Do you want anything?  
  
Buffy-Yes.  
  
Angel-What is it? What do you want?  
  
Buffy-Hold me.  
  
He walked around the sofa and sat down next to her. She laid her head on his chest and felt his strong arms encircle her. He always knew how to make her feel safe and comforted.  
  
Buffy-At least I don't have to worry about you taking my place.  
  
Angel-Just because I can't doesn't mean I won't die trying to save you.  
  
She smiled at him and traced his jaw with her finger.  
  
Buffy-What am I gonna do with you?  
  
Angel-Keep me forever.  
  
Buffy-What?  
  
Angel-If you'll have me.  
  
Buffy-Are you saying-  
  
Angel-I am. I don't want to leave you. I don't think I could even if I tried.  
  
Buffy-What happens when you start acting all rational and broody? I don't think I could take it if you walked out on me again.  
  
Angel- I'll never leave you again.  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek, he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb and smiled.  
  
Buffy-Gosh, I'm like a big baby today. I've broke down crying like twenty billion times.  
  
Angel-You're beautiful when you're all red and puffy.  
  
She giggled and pulled him close. Their lips met in a soft gentle kiss. He ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair and wrapped a strand around his finger. He felt her easing back so he deepened the kiss, not wanting to feel the loss of warmth. Finally realizing she needed to get some air, he pulled back. She looked into his dark brown eyes, content to know that he was back in her life. She snuggled close to him. He caressed her shoulders and back. Within minutes she had drifted off asleep. She looked so peaceful. He remembered back to the times over the years that he would watch her sleep. Many times she never knew he was there. He kept her safe. Now it was up to him to keep her alive. About five minutes later, the rest of the gang came back with their bags.  
  
Angel-Shhh… She's out.  
  
They nodded their heads, and pulled out their sleeping bags.  
  
Buffy-It's ok. I'm up.  
  
Willow-Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.  
  
Angwl-I wasn't asleep. Just resting.  
  
Angel helped her lean up. Everyone took notice that Buffy had been resting in Angel's lap. That his arms were around her and they both had smiles on their faces.  
  
Giles-So I take it there has been a reconciliation of some sort.  
  
The two looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Buffy nodded her head.  
  
Angel-Yeah, there has.  
  
Willow-I'm happy for the both of you.  
  
Xander-We all are.  
  
Buffy-Thanks guys.  
  
She let out a big yawn.  
  
Buffy-I think I need some of that coffee that you were talking about earlier.  
  
Angel-I think you need to get some rest.  
  
She looked around at everyone else, and could tell they all agreed.  
  
Willow- Go ahead Buffy. We all need as much rest as possible.  
  
Buffy-Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Sleep good.  
  
They all said their goodnights and got in their sleeping gear. Angel took Buffy' s hand and walked her upstairs. He sat down on the bed as she changed and got cleaned up in the bathroom. She came out about ten minutes later.  
  
Buffy-So where are you sleeping tonight?  
  
Angel-I think I'll take you up on your offer for your mother's room.  
  
Buffy-Stay with me.  
  
Angel-Alright.  
  
She pulled back the covers and climbed in. Angel pulled the covers up over her and pulled a chair up on the side of the bed.  
  
Buffy-What are you doing?  
  
Angel-Getting ready for bed.  
  
Buffy- You're sleeping in my chair?  
  
Angel-Well I …uh.  
  
Buffy-I think we can both be adult enough to share the bed. It's not like we have ever done this before.  
  
Angel-I just didn't want to assume anything.  
  
He climbed over her and she flipped the covers for him to crawl under. He took off his shirt and lay back on the bed. She instantly snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
They both fell asleep for a few hours. He woke at about four in the morning. He had forgotten where he was until he felt something tickle his nose. He looked down to see Buffy sprawled across his chest. Her fingers were wrapped around his waist. He removed the hair that was tickling his nose. He smiled as she shivered when he caressed her shoulder. Thoughts of the past couple of years passed through his mind. Thoughts of happier times. He felt just as content now, as he did when life was so much simpler for the two of them. He hoped that somehow when all of this was over they could get that back. He vowed to himself that he would protect her no matter what. She meant the world to him. She was his reason for living. He felt her begin to stir. He lay very still, hoping that she wouldn't wake. She opened her eyes and leaned up.  
  
Buffy-I must be in heaven.  
  
She laid her head back down and traced circles on his chest.  
  
Angel-I think we both are.  
  
Buffy-I didn't know you were awake.  
  
Angel- Just for a few minutes.  
  
Buffy-Did you have any scary dreams?  
  
Angel-No, did you?  
  
Buffy- No, only pleasant dreams.  
  
Angel-Maybe we should go down stairs and wake the others.  
  
Buffy-No, it's still early, let them sleep. Besides, the fun isn't supposed to start till tonight, and I'm much too comfortable to get up.  
  
She looked up at him and noticed that he had a smirk on his face.  
  
Buffy-What's so funny?  
  
Angel-You've got bed head.  
  
She grabbed the top of her head and felt her hair sticking up all over the place.  
  
Buffy-Haha. Maybe I should get up now.  
  
She starts to get up and he grabs her arm yanking her back on the bed.  
  
Buffy-Hey!  
  
She landed right on top of him. They both laughed and he smoothed her hair back.  
  
Angel- There, all better.  
  
He gazed into her soft green eyes and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes as she felt him pull her closer. His lips brushed against hers very gently. He looked at her again, making sure it was all right to kiss her again. They met again with more passion. She let out a sigh as his tongue traced her lips. She parted her lips allowing him to enter. He traced her lips, tongue and teeth. She felt like her heart was going to explode. He could feel the heat radiating from her. He could feel her blood coursing through her veins. He rolled over laying her on her back and planted soft kisses on her jaw and neck. He laid his head on her chest needing to slow down, to stop. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek.  
  
Buffy- I'm scared.  
  
Angel-I know.  
  
Buffy-What if I can't beat this?  
  
Angel-I won't let you die.  
  
Buffy-If something happens to me though, the whole world will be destroyed.  
  
He couldn't say anything. He knew what she was saying was true.  
  
Buffy-Do you think he's here?  
  
Angel-What?  
  
Buffy- Well, Giles said that "Death" will be watching me today  
  
Angel-Why don't you go take a shower, and I'll start some breakfast.  
  
Buffy- Ok.  
  
He helped her up and she grabbed a towel from the linen closet. He put his shirt on and went downstairs to get started. Buffy walked into the shower and turned on the water. She tested it and then took her clothes off. She stepped into the hot stream, letting it run over her body. A shower was exactly what she needed. She shampooed her hair and rinsed out the lather. All the while a dark black fog was filling the room. She reached for her bottle of conditioner, and found it empty.  
  
Buffy-Damn, I hope there's more in the cabinet.  
  
She pulled back the curtain to grab a new bottle and noticed blood dripping from her arm on to the floor. She flipped her arm over to see how she had hurt herself, blood was gushing from her wrist. She screamed when she saw it. She grabbed the towel of the wrack to try to stop the bleeding. She screamed for Angel. She tried to climb out of the shower but was frozen. She couldn't move. The dark black fog had her surrounded, swirling around her body. Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed for Angel again. Angel had heard her scream.  
  
Angel-Buffy!  
  
He bolted up the stairs to the bathroom and tried to open the door. Every one woke up from Angel screaming for Buffy. They all ran upstairs and saw Angel pounding on the door.  
  
Angel-Buffy!  
  
Buffy-Angel help! Oh God! Please help me!  
  
He started kicking the door. It wouldn't budge. Then all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light that seeped from the cracks of the door.  
  
Willow-Get her out!  
  
The light disappeared and the door opened by itself. He ran inside and saw Buffy crouched in the corner of the shower with a towel around her arm.  
  
Angel-Buffy!  
  
He grabbed her robe to cover her up and hoisted her in the air. He carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. The gang followed behind him, wanting to make sure she was all right.  
  
Angel-What happened?  
  
She was shaking. He had never seen her like this before. He took the towel off of her arm and saw the blood.  
  
Angel-Willow, grab me some bandages!  
  
She ran down the hall to and grabbed a first aid kit. She handed him the kit as he grabbed some gauze to wrap her wrist.  
  
Buffy-I don't know what happened. I reached for shampoo and I was bleeding all over the place. Then I couldn't move. There was this smoke in the bathroom. It kept swirling around me. I was hearing things in my head.  
  
Giles- What type of things?  
  
Buffy-Something kept telling me I was going to die. I was so afraid. It was so different from things I've faced in the past.  
  
Angel-How so?  
  
Buffy-Well, every demon and vampire I kill says they are going to kill me. That's nothing new. But this, I know this thing is going to be impossible to face.  
  
Giles-Buffy, you can't think like that. You have to be positive.  
  
Buffy- Be positive? Look at me Giles! I just had my wrist split open by black smoke!  
  
Angel-I know you're scared, but we have to stay cool. We have to think of a plan.  
  
Buffy- I'm sorry.  
  
Angel-It's ok. Come on, let's get you dressed.  
  
She nodded her head and stood up, waiting for everyone to leave.  
  
Xander-Angel, aren't you coming?  
  
Angel-I don't want her left alone.  
  
He nodded his head and shut the door. Angel turned around as she put some clothes on. When she was finished she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it.  
  
Angel-Let's go downstairs, there's safety in numbers.  
  
Buffy-Ok.  
  
He went back to cooking breakfast while every one made small talk. Buffy nibbled on a bagel looking outside the window. Willow noticed that she had been staring outside for a while.  
  
Willow-What are you looking at Buffy?  
  
Buffy-It's watching me. Death is watching me. If he wants me dead so much, then why was death a gift to me?  
  
Angel-What do you mean?  
  
Buffy- I was told by the first slayer that death was my gift.  
  
For the next couple of hours, they sat and tried more research, but weren't coming up with anything. Giles looked at his watch. It was 5:48. It was just starting to get dark outside. Buffy was getting frustrated. She paced back and forth trying to come up with a plan, but had no idea how to fight it. Angel was packing bags of weapons for all of them, stuffing them with stakes to swords. His fear kept growing as he watched Buffy. He knew there would be no way to stop Death from taking her. He just prayed they would find away to stop it before the eclipse. He looked over at her, and saw that she had finally stopped pacing and was sitting on the sofa. He sat down next to her. She immediately cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair.  
  
Buffy-I'm gonna grab a coke, be right back.  
  
She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pop from the fridge, she opened the pop and took a sip. All of a sudden, a tremendous pain shot through her whole body. She dropped her can of soda, spilling it everywhere. She grabbed her stomach and fell to the floor moaning in pain. Angel ran towards the kitchen.  
  
Angel-Buffy!  
  
He was a couple of steps away from her, when he was frozen. He could see her in pain pulling at her hair, and screaming. He tried to reach her, but couldn't move. He saw the black for spiral into the kitchen and begin to circle around her.  
  
Angel-No! Buffy! Keep your eyes shut!  
  
Everyone was screaming for her, but couldn't help her.  
  
Buffy-Angel!  
  
It was too late. She collapsed, and was unconscious. The smoke lifted her off the ground and spun her in a cyclone. The tornado shaped cone disappeared, taking Buffy with it.  
  
Angel-Buffy!  
  
He ran to the spot where she lay moments before. Tears rolled down his face as he looked up at everyone.  
  
Willow-We were froze. We couldn't do anything to help her.  
  
Angel-We have a couple more hours, Giles isn't there any more information in those books of yours?  
  
Giles-Some of the text is too complicated to read.  
  
Angel-Let me see them. I might be able to translate some of it.  
  
  
  
About an hour later Buffy started to stir about. She slowly opened her eyes and didn't recognize where she was. She looked around the room, the only light was from dozens of candles. She tried to move her hands but she was chained up to a pillar. She pulled with all her might but couldn't free herself. She looked at the ceiling and looked out the huge dome skylight. She looked up at the moon and could tell the eclipse would start soon. She looked around frantically trying to think of a plan to escape.  
  
Gelnar-Look around. There is no escape.  
  
She turned to look at who was talking to her but she didn't see anything.  
  
Buffy-Show yourself.  
  
Gelnar-As you wish  
  
All of a sudden she was surrounded by black smoke. It swirled around and then took the form of a hideous creature. She was repulsed by the sight of it and terrified at the same time. He was large and dark, with giant horns. He had red glowing eyes that bore into her soul. Even though he took form, she could see right through him. The candles on the other side of the room shone brightly through his transparent self. She was terrified of what he would do when he was able to take his physical form.  
  
Buffy-So what's involved with the ritual? You don't even have an altar to sacrifice me on.  
  
Gelnar-I don't need an altar. As soon as the eclipse begins, I will become Gelnar.  
  
Buffy-I thought you needed my blood?  
  
Gelnar-I already consumed your blood.  
  
She looked down at her arm, and looked at the bandaging on her wrist.  
  
Gelnar-But if you want me to spill more, that won't be a problem.  
  
Buffy-You bastard! I'll kill you!  
  
Gelnar-How are you going to kill me? I am death.  
  
  
  
Willow-Guys, I'm getting worried. We don't have long to go and we haven't found anything useful.  
  
Angel-Hold that thought.  
  
Giles-Angel, what is it?  
  
Angel-I think I may have found a way to save Buffy.  
  
Willow-How?  
  
Angel-On the night of Gelnar, the slayer must use her gift. The half demon shall shed his blood with the blood of death. Only then will Gelnar be put to rest.  
  
Xander-I don't get it.  
  
Angel-Don't you see. Death is Buffy's gift. She has to shed his blood and then kill me.  
  
Willow-No, there has to be another way.  
  
Xander-Why do you sound so happy?  
  
Giles-He found a way to save her.  
  
Angel-I'll do whatever it takes. I won't let her die. Come on, we have to leave.  
  
Willow-Well where are we going? We don't know where they are.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud crack of thunder. Black swirls of clouds surrounded an old abandoned church that Angel knew well of.  
  
Angel-I think we know now. Let's go!  
  
He grabbed one of the bags he had packed and ran out the door. The others quickly followed. They stopped dead in their tracks as a bolt of lightning shot and hit the steeple of the old church catching fire immediately.  
  
Angel-We don't have much time!  
  
The fire streamed up to the sky and spread out above them.  
  
Willow-Oh my god! The sky is on fire.  
  
They reached the church and Angel jumped through one of the stained glass windows. He landed hard on the ground. Buffy and the creature turned to see what was going on.  
  
Buffy-Angel!  
  
He rolled to the side as Gelnar dove at him and grabbed his duffle bag. He grabbed a sword from the bag and swung at him. The blade went right through him.  
  
Gelnar-Fool! The eclipse has just started. You can't hurt me!  
  
Angel knew they had a few more minutes, waiting for Gelnar to loose his transparency. He was looking more solid, but was still had a bit to go. Angel ran over to where Buffy was and swung his sword at the chains that bound her. With a loud clank, they fell to the ground. Buffy grabbed Angel and held him close.  
  
Buffy-Did you find anything out?  
  
Angel-I know how to stop it.  
  
Buffy-How?  
  
Angel-Death is your gift. I have to hurt him. I need get his blood on the sword.  
  
Buffy-That's it?  
  
Angel-No, then you have to take it and kill me  
  
Buffy-No, I can't.  
  
Angel-Damn it Buffy, don't fight with me. It's the only was to restore the balance.  
  
Buffy-Maybe you're wrong.  
  
Angel-No, I'm positive.  
  
There was a loud crackle just above them, Angel glanced up and threw Buffy to the side as a beam from the ceiling collapsed on him.  
  
Buffy-Angel, are you ok?  
  
She pulled on the wooden beam, and it began to move with the help of him pushing it. Just as Buffy gave Angel her hand to help him standup Gelnar, started laughing.  
  
Gelnar-It is time! Time to give this world an ugly death. I think I will start with the both of you. He pointed his finger at Buffy and shot a bolt of electrifying pain throughout her body. She screamed from the pain and collapsed to the ground.  
  
A-Buffy!  
  
He ran to where he had dropped his sword and picked it up. He charged at the creature. The creature was ready for the attack and swung at Angel, flying him into the wall behind him. He hit the ground hard and felt a couple of ribs crack. He groaned in pain as he staggered to get up. Buffy slowly got up and saw Angel charging at him again. He swung the sword and sliced Gelnar's arm. Gelnar grabbed Angel by the throat and knocked the sword from his hand. He hurled him across the room and landed on a chair that splintered beneath him. Angel cried out in pain, as a piece of the chair was protruding from his chest. He looked down and realized it was only about an inch from his heart. Thank god for miracles, or there would have been no chance for Buffy to stop Gelnar. The creature hovered just above Angel and began to reach for him.  
  
Buffy-Angel!  
  
Gelnar turned around and saw Buffy running to where had dropped the sword. He lunged toward her, making her drop to the ground and rolling in to a somersault. She picked up the sword and ducked his blow. She swung the sword with all her might and sliced in to the thick gooey flesh. The creature roared out in pain, and staggered back for a moment. She ran over to where Angel lay.  
  
Buffy-Angel, are you ok?  
  
Angel-I'm fine. We have to stop it now.  
  
Buffy-I can't.  
  
Angel-Just do it Buffy.  
  
He stood up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him with every ounce of strength she had. He looked into her beautiful green eyes that were filled with tears, knowing this was going to be the last time he would ever do this. He felt his own tears roll down his cheeks. He wasn't upset that he was dying, he was upset over the torment that he was putting Buffy through.  
  
Angel-I love you.  
  
She pulled his head down to her and felt his lips gently touch hers. He could taste the salt of her tears as he licked her lips. She looked over her shoulder at Gelnar and saw that he was slowly making his way toward them.  
  
Buffy-Oh god, its not enough time!  
  
Angel grabbed the tip of the sword and pointed it at his heart.  
  
Buffy-This isn't going to work.  
  
He grabbed a stake out from his jacket.  
  
Angel-Don't worry I thought of everything.  
  
Gelnar was just about to reach for Buffy when Angel yelled for her to do it now. She stabbed the sword into him. The feel of it pushing through his flesh made her want to die. She could see the pain etched on his face.  
  
Buffy-I love you!  
  
She kissed him fast and felt Gelnar fingers wrap around her arm. She continued to kiss him as she slammed the stake into his heart. A second later she opened her eyes as she felt the touch of his arms and lips disappear. She looked behind her and saw that Gelnar was gone. She stood alone and looked up at the sky. Everything had turned to back to normal. The fire above her disappeared replaced by a sky full of bright twinkling stars. She knelt down to the ground and touched the small amount of ash that was at her feet. Giles, Willow, and Xander came running in the church knowing that Buffy had defeated death. They saw her kneeling, tears that she couldn't control staining her cheeks.  
  
Willow-Buffy…  
  
She turned to look behind her and saw the three of them watching.  
  
Buffy-He's gone. I couldn't stop it Will.  
  
Willow kneeled down beside Buffy and wrapped her arms around her. Buffy clung to her and broke down, crying hysterically. After a few minutes Xander walked over to them and helped them both stand.  
  
Xander- I'm sorry Buffy.  
  
He held her close for a moment.  
  
Xander- Come on, let's go home.  
  
Buffy-You guys go ahead, I need to be alone for a while.  
  
Giles-Buffy, if you need anything…just call.  
  
She nodded her head and watched as they started to walk away. She walked over and opened the door. She stepped just outside of the church and looked back inside one last time. She made her way home and walked upstairs to her room. She was exhausted. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She didn't want to be a slayer. To have the safety of the entire world on her shoulders over and over was just too hard. Everyone she came into contact with always ended up hurt or dead. She lay down on her bed letting the guilt wash over her for killing Angel. Her Angel. She ran to her closet and grabbed the leather coat he had given her so many years ago. She slipped the cool material over her body and curled up on her bed hoping to avoid the nightmares she knew were sure to come.  
  
While asleep she was having the most wonderful dream. Angel was with her, holding her close, laughing and standing outside in the sun. He was tickling her side and laying small kisses on her cheeks, neck, and lips.  
  
Angel-I love you Buffy. Remember that I'll always be with you  
  
Buffy- Angel, what's going on?  
  
He looked up at the sky watching as everything turned gray and dark.  
  
He started to walk away from her. She screamed his name over and over, but he wouldn't look back at her.  
  
She began to stir in her sleep and mumble out loud.  
  
Buffy-Please don't go…Angel…Angel!  
  
She bolted up in her bed, almost screaming, and then a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and held her so close. Smooth hands stroked her hair telling her sweet nothings. She opened her eyes and looked at the person holding her, and felt her heart skip a beat. Angel. Her Angel.  
  
Buffy-Oh my god.  
  
She ran her hands up his chest and rested them on his cheeks.  
  
Buffy-You're here. You're really here.  
  
Angel lifted her chin and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed into his lap. Tears fell from their eyes, feeling as if they hadn't seen each other in months. He slowly pulled back to look into her deep green eyes.  
  
Angel-God you're beautiful.  
  
Buffy-How?  
  
Angel- I'm not sure. I was in the church. I saw everything that happened. I just knew I had to find you.  
  
She leaned her forehead against his, and savored the feel and smell of him. His hands caressed her shoulders, they felt warm, and soft. She looked up at him and placed her hand on his chest, feeling a wonderful thumping.  
  
Buffy-You're alive!  
  
Angel-I shanshued. Remember the prophecy, their great death shall bring forth life.  
  
Buffy-I love you. Please don't ever leave me again.  
  
Angel-I love you.  
  
Buffy- We have to call everyone and tell them the good news.  
  
Angel-They can wait until tomorrow, tonight is our night.  
  
He grabbed her close placing soft kisses on her neck as he gently laid her back down on the bed.  
  
The End!!  
  
Did you like? Please leave feedback! I might do a sequel!! 


End file.
